


【良堂/九辫】倚栏偷欢 (ABO PWP)

by before_you



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF, 九辫, 德云社, 良堂 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 10:47:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19392556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/before_you/pseuds/before_you
Summary: 阅读前警告：时间线在羞|怯|情|事之后，没看过不影响阅读，想看可以翻合集。剧情是闺蜜组在阳台上煲电话粥的时候双双被吃味的丈夫咳咳咳。良堂桂花乌龙，九辫柚子蜜。有比喻动物描写。我又双捎带贤梅了。





	【良堂/九辫】倚栏偷欢 (ABO PWP)

**Author's Note:**

> Notes:  
> 这篇比较抽象，字数也少一点。  
> 有比喻动物的描写，雷者下车。  
> 勿上升真人，仅供娱乐。

张云雷倚在自家阳台上的栏杆旁，食指和中指夹着一根细长的烟卷，望着西沉的太阳。

自打他出事儿以后，杨九郎就对任何高的地方无比戒备。尽管他们的房子只有两层楼高，杨九郎还是执意要把栏杆修到能挡住张云雷的胸口，说是必须达到“怎么掉都掉不下去”的标准。

他空闲的手握着一部手机，电话正在接通。不一会儿，里面传来一声似乎闷在嗓子里的哼声，然后对面的人跟他打了个招呼。

“喂？”

张云雷绽开一个笑容，把许久未动过的烟卷抖了抖，一缕烟灰掉落，伴着若有若无的蜂蜜甜香。

“小哥哥，洗完澡了吗？”

孟鹤堂刚刚从浴室里出来，还裹着一身用腰带束好的宽松白色浴袍。他近来又瘦了点儿，腰带多出来的余量几乎能打个蝴蝶结。

他拿起已经响了好半天了的手机，推开卧室阳台的门。黄昏时候的阳光刚刚好，他窝进被周九良用毛毯布置得软软乎乎的竹木贵妃椅里，舒服地哼了一声，摁下接听键。

“刚洗完，怎么了？”

张云雷顺手把烟头摁灭在栏杆上，烟头晃了晃，掉到了自家院子里。最后的几缕烟草香淡了下去，蜂蜜的气味若隐若现。

“这不是闲得发慌，找你聊会么。”

孟鹤堂两只手捧着青瓷的小茶盏，暖着因为带着水珠吹风儿有些冰凉的指尖。他抿了一口还冒着热气的乌龙茶，把手机开了外放，放在茶几上，认真聆听着因为电流变得有些失真的熟悉嗓音。

“小妖精最近怎么啦？”

阳台上，抬眼就能望到天。夕阳远没有正午烈日那么毒辣。许是今天天气好，暖暖的橙光洒下来，把几朵云彩染成金黄。远处山头上的天空似乎还带着点儿蓝紫色，像是童话里的模样。

“刚拆了板，九郎不让我出门。听说梅梅前几天离家出走了？”

那边儿孟鹤堂一下笑得开心起来。他的阳台正好能瞧见金黄色的落日，余晖虽不刺眼但也带着温度。厚重的白色浴袍在此刻显得有些闷，他动了动，把领口扯开了点儿。

“是啊。秦霄贤那小子，晚上喝醉了硬是抱着一筐酿酒用的青梅诉衷肠。上哪儿说理去？”

张云雷套了一件大号的白色衬衫，衬衫下摆堪堪遮住大腿根。天气不算太热，杨九郎不愿意他开空调吹着腿，他又嫌热，便干脆懒得套裤子，长长的衬衫一遮，权当睡袍。

“也就是他能干出来这种事儿。”

淡淡的桂花香渐渐在阳台上散开，孟鹤堂家里不需要种桂花树，也不知道是从哪里飘出来的。

不知是不是今日的阳光比平时更大一点儿，又或许是周九良泡的乌龙茶温太浓，他愈发的热了起来。他皱了皱眉，把腰带解开放到一边，换了个姿势继续窝着。

“嗯…让他去追去吧，梅梅心软，这次是真气着了。”

一阵晚风吹过，空气中浓郁到几乎引来蜜蜂的甜香味被吹散了一些。长款白色衬衫的下摆被风轻轻带起一角，又很快的落下去。

一缕清苦的柚子味顺着不知哪里飘了过来，也许是哪家刚扒开了一个。

“小哥哥，明天出来玩啊？”

洒在身上的落日暖意不知不觉间淡去了一些，一片阴影挡住了下山前想最后努力一把的太阳。

孟鹤堂拿起一块放在茶几上的桂花糕放进嘴里，香气在唇齿间飘散，吐出的字有些含糊不清。

“好啊。”

阳台的推拉门轻轻地开了。张云雷眯着眼睛，望着就快隐没在山头的红日。他没戴眼镜，金色的斜阳似乎带上了好几个重影，黄灿灿的一片。

“那就去小园……唔！”

句子说到一半被打断，剥好的柚子被端到眼前。

电话那旁发出一声闷响，是手机落到地上的声音。孟鹤堂还含着一小块没化完的桂花糕，倏地从贵妃椅上直起身来去够手机。

“辫儿？”

伸出的手在一半被拦下，比唇齿间香味浓烈千倍的桂花气息包裹住了他。

杨九郎一只手攥住了张云雷的两只手腕，另一只手揽着他的肩膀，把他倚在栏杆上的力量过到自己身上。比他高出那么一点儿的爱人瞪了他一眼，然后埋在他的颈窝里，深深吸了一口醒神的柚子香。

“翔子……”

周九良握住了孟鹤堂伸出去的手，温热的手掌包裹住他的指尖，把他身上最后一点儿寒意也驱散了干净。比他略微年长的爱人愣了一下，然后两只手环住他的脖子，把世间开得最好的桂花拥入怀中。

“航航……”

这一刻，人间至味变成了那你我心知肚明却仍意乱情迷的偷欢。

杨九郎靠着栏杆，爱人的两条长腿勾在他身上缠着，而他的手稳稳地托着对方的腰臀。像是从蜂蜜罐子里捞出来的人手指紧紧扣着结实的黑色栏杆，半张脸藏在杨九郎肩膀后，舒服得似不愿睁眼。

“呜…小哥哥，挂掉…”

又一阵风吹过，似乎把栏杆都吹的轻轻晃动。

周九良解衣服的速度向来是他爱人所痛恨的快，被折腾发皱的浴袍在对方小臂上松松垮垮地挂着，早就被抽出来的浴袍系带被用作绳索，把不听话想偷跑的美人拴上了颈圈，抱到怀中让他坐下。桂花大抵是乌龙的绝配，两种气味碰撞着，香气不相上下。

“唔够不到……”

最后一抹阳光打了下来，地上拉出了两个长长的、交叠的影子。

“辫儿，看我。”

被欺负的耳根都泛红的小狐狸往后仰了仰，脸对脸望着自己的饲养员，眼角还挂着几滴因为失神掉出来的水珠。坏心眼的饲养员吻掉了那道湿痕，然后堵住了小狐狸还想说话的嘴。一点点咸咸的味道在唇间传递，羞得小狐狸发狠咬了一下饲养员不安分的舌尖。

“吃东西都不专心，嗯？”

“先生，咬住。”

垂耳兔没有小狐狸那么放肆的性子，在给自己投食的饲养员面前一向乖巧。性格冷淡却爱吃味的饲养员把颈圈的绳头抵到爱人唇边，看着他委屈却听话的按着自己指令照做。被爱人的表情戳到心底柔软的周姓饲养员撇了撇嘴，一边摸着小兔子的背安慰，另一边却更加凶狠地惩罚他。

“吃着碗里的，还想着锅里的，嗯？”

柚子香和蜂蜜甜最终完美的融合在一起的时候，张云雷几乎被折腾的散了架去，细长的手指攥紧了杨九郎的衣服。手机还剩下百分之十的电，却还在顽强的履行着自己的职责。空气里荡开的或清晰或失真的喘息声连绵一片。

就如同那杯桂花乌龙最终做好的时候，孟鹤堂趴在周九良的怀里，贵妃椅上的毛毯一片狼籍。茶几上几乎要关机的手机还彰显着自己的存在感，耳边沙沙的夜风声和电话那头传来的杂音融为一体，难舍难分。

-END.

*关于老秦为什么抱着筐梅子诉衷肠：前文里梅梅的信息素是梅子味的。

**Author's Note:**

> ======
> 
> 本来只是想写两篇PWP过过瘾的，但我好像上头了，于是把它们都合并成一个PWP系列了，于是有了闺蜜系列。
> 
> 这个系列只写闺蜜组的闺中事，但爱情向还是良堂九辫，基本都会捎带我的白月光cp贤梅。每篇都可以当独立的故事看，有一些可以连起来看，有灵感就更。
> 
> 不过我现在真担心我一篇更比一篇短，脑洞也快用完了。所以如果有人有好的建议也可以私信我，接受投梗。
> 
> 点合集收获快乐。


End file.
